The present invention relates to an illuminating device including a bar-shaped light and a light conducting plate, especially for displays of data processing devices.
Such illuminating devices for example for displays of so-called laptops, are conventionally formed so that the light is connected with the light conductor plate by screwing, welding and by frame structures. The known solutions do not allow any tolerance compensation in the event of measuring tolerances and require a relatively expensive mounting of the light.